Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen
is a Stamina Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on April 27th, 2019 for 1728円. Gatinko Chip - Fafnir Layer Weight - Sen Layer Base - Wizard Forge Disc - Ratchet Performance Tip - Rise Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy WF Box.jpg|Wizard Fafnir's Box. WF Launcher.jpg|Wizard Fafnir's Launcher. WF With Launcher.jpg|Wizard Fafnir And Its Launcher. B-139 Info.jpg|B-139 Info On Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen. WF.Rt.Rs Sen (Light Dragon Ver.).jpg|Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen (Light Dragon Ver.) Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen avatar 25.png Manga Control Art BBGT Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen Beyblade.png BBGT Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen Beyblade 2.png Trivia * Like its predecessor Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing, Geist Fafnir 8' Absorb and Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb, Wizard Fafnir's name is based off of Fafnir, a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar, in Norse mythology. Fafnir was cursed by Andvari's ring and gold, turning him into a dragon, which is enforced by Fafnir's dragon avatar. ** The "wizard" portion of its name is based from wizard, a man in legends and fairy tales, who's skilled in the arts of magic. * This is the first Fafnir Beyblade not to be owned by Free De La Hoya. * Like Free, Fumiya rarely uses a Bey Launcher to use Wizard Fafnir, but instead of spinning it from his hand like Free, Fumiya places the Beyblade on the Beystadium's center, letting it absorb spin from the opponent's Beyblade's attacks. * Wizard Fafnir's avatar is an upgrade version of Geist Fafnirs's with several alterations: ** Its eyes are reduced to two. ** Its paws become smaller. ** The claws turned black. ** Its spine from the head to the tip of the tail turned blue. ** The wings become whole. ** The scales of the wings are turquoise. ** There are no metal parts on it. ** There are three red claws on the legs. ** it has a bundle of energy on his chest. ** And the claws on the wings are now red. References Category:Takara Tomy